Blaise Zabini A Normal Person
by Vanilla Illusion
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl and Blaise is Head Boy. What happens when she tumbles head over heels for him? HrB My summaries are horrible! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost eleven o'clock. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were searching for an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was talking excitedly about being Head Girl.

"You know, I still haven't read the whole letter. I just read the part that said I was Head Girl and stopped," she told her friends gleefully as Ron pulled open the door to the first empty compartment they came across.

"Oh, well, why don't you read it to us?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears, bent over, and pulled the thick letter out of her bag. Over the summer she had found a miracle hair product that made her hair look like she had control over it. She had also become a little more concerned with her looks, so she started wearing light make-up and wearing more stylish clothes.

Ron plopped down by the window. Harry sat across from him and Ginny sat beside Harry. After Hermione had gotten everything organized, she sat beside Ron and proceeded to read her letter.

"Dear Miss Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl." She looked up and, "That's where I stopped." She looked back down at the piece of parchment. "We would like to inform you that the Head Boy and Head Girl will be sharing dormitories this year. We are sorry to say we cannot state who the Head Boy is, but we can say that he is a Slytherin. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"Ha! You're going to have to share dorms with a Slytherin," Ron said jokingly.

"I kind of feel sorry for her," Ginny giggled.

"It'll be okay; you can visit us whenever you want," Harry laughed as the train whistle blew. "Seriously though, who could be Head Boy? Do you really think it would be Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Well, there's Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and that Italian guy... Zabini! And I surely hope to Merlin that it's not Malfoy," Hermione said in one breath.

"AH! Hermione, hope and pray its Zabini! He's really… erm, nice," Ginny said as she looked from Ron to Harry.

"I understand, Gin," Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face. "Eh, I'll find out who it is soon enough."

The rest of the trip consisted of conversations about Quidditch and eating large amounts of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs. Once at school, they made their way through the notable oak doors and into the Great Hall. The ceiling of the Great Hall was as magnificent as ever. Small silver stars were flecked whimsically on a dark blue-black night sky.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny took seats near the middle of the table to the far right of the door. The hall was filled with talk and chatter. Everyone seemed more delighted to be back to school.

"We finally found you guys," Neville sounded exasperated as he sat across from them.

"We couldn't find you any where," Seamus chimed in.

When they all started telling each other about their summers, Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. It was amazing that it was heard throughout the entire hall, considering how everyone was noisily socializing, and that the first years had now entered the Great Hall. Everyone's attention moved to the end of the room.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First-years will be sorted in a few minutes. I will take this time to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl. Head Boy, from Slytherin is Blaise Zabini, and Head Girl, from Gryffindor is Hermione Granger. If you two would please stay after the banquet, it would be greatly appreciated," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Professor McGonagall made her way through the crowd of first-years. She placed a stool at the front of the hall. After swishing her wand, an old patched and frayed hat appeared on the stool. "The Sorting Ceremony will now commence." The new students looked at each other nervously. "First we have McClenny, Kindle."

A small boy clambered up to the stool. He'd look over his shoulder every few seconds as if someone was following him. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head. It fell over his eyes as he closed them anxiously.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out.

Professor McGonagall looked at the parchment in her hands. "Zabini, Margot." Hermione cast a sideways glance at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders.

A rather tall girl walked nonchalantly up to the stool. The girl had long black curly hair and brilliant blue eyes. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat on her head. It didn't take long for the hat to decide that the girl belonged in Slytherin.

It took about another twenty minutes for all the first-years to get sorted. By that time everyone was ready to eat. Ron immediately filled his plate with everything around him. Hermione watched in amazement as he flung a heaping pile of mashed potatoes onto his plate. Everyone around him waited until his plate was full before working on filling their own.

"So, I counted five new Gryffindors, seven new Ravenclaws, four more Hufflepuffs, and ten new Slytherins," Harry calculated as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"That's great, Harry. I got a new owl for my birthday," Seamus announced. "His name is Hister."

"I'm very proud of you Seamus," Ginny said with a slight laugh.

Dinner was filled with many small conversations. After the feast, the house prefects escorted the first-years to the common rooms. Blaise and Hermione lagged behind and made their way to the Headmaster.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you two." Blaise nodded and Hermione showed a bright smile. "If you would just follow me, I will show you to your dormitories."

The two followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase. They went up two flights of stairs and down a winding hallway with pictures lining the walls. At the end of the Hallway, there was a picture of the founders of Hogwarts. Godric and Salazar were arguing heatedly over the new Heads, while Rowena and Helga were trying to calm them down.

Albus cleared his throat. The four people in the picture immediately looked at him. "Here are the Head Boy and Girl." They were eyed carefully by the picture. Dumbledore's attention turned to Hermione and Blaise. "I will leave you two here to agree on a password. Oh, and your things will be in your rooms."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said as he turned to walk away.

With a slight wave, Professor Dumbledore disappeared down the long corridor. Hermione looked at Blaise blankly, waiting for him to suggest a password.

"Well…" Hermione said after a few seconds of waiting. "How about," she stopped. She hadn't actually had an idea, but Blaise wasn't saying anything so she did.

"Salvatore," Blaise he told her bluntly.

"What's that?"

"My mum's maiden name." He seemed to be staring at a spot on the wall above Hermione's head. When she noticed, she turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Well, then, why not Salvatore Epstein?" Hermione suggested. "That's my mum's maiden name," she added.

"Fine with me." Blaise appeared to be quite agreeable so far, considering that they had only been together for about five minutes. "Erm, excuse me," he tried to get the portrait's attention.

Salazar looked at him keenly. "Do you have a password?"

"Yes. It's Salvatore Epstein." Salazar nodded and the portrait swung open.

The common room the two would share was stunning. A green and grey striped couch was placed across from a gold and red striped couch. In between the two couches was a long mahogany coffee table. All of these things were sitting on a giant rug with the school emblem carefully stitched into it. Along the back wall were two good-sized mahogany roll-top desks. Midway between the two desks was a large oak door. Above the door was a large plaque above the door that read bathroom. On the wall behind the Gryffindor colored sofa was another huge oak labeled "Head Girl" and opposite that door was one marked "Head Boy."

Hermione stood there looking around in awe. She was taking in the sights when she felt someone touch her shoulder. After jumping slightly, she turned around. "What?"

"Go look at your room, Granger. Meet me back out here in fifteen minutes, so we can set down some rules," Blaise said breathily. He gently pushed her shoulder and made his was to the door.

Hermione decided to take his advice and go inspect her new room. It was just as marvelous as the common room. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors and a portrait of Godric Gryffindor hung over an enormous oak desk. On either side of the desk was a row of four bookcases filled with journals and spell books. On the opposite side of the room was a sizeable dresser. She opened a drawer to find that her clothes had already been neatly folded and placed in the drawers.

After looking at her watch, she decided to get a book and lie on her bed. She still had a few minutes before she had to meet Blaise in the common room. She felt herself drifting off to sleep a few times, so she decided to go to the common room.

Blaise was already sitting on the couch. He was bent over a sheaf of parchment on the coffee table scribbling something with a white quill. As soon as he realized Hermione was standing in the doorway of her room, he quickly folded the parchment and sat it beside him on the couch.

Hermione stood there looking at him as he looked back at her. He looked so different in dark blue pajama pants and a dark mustard yellow sweatshirt. Hermione hated admitting this to herself, but he looked attractive. What she hated admitting even more was the she thought he looked very attractive.

"You ready to right down rules?" Blaise asked with a wide yawn at the end of his question.

"Erm… Hold on. I'll be right back," Hermione stammered. Then, she hurriedly turned around and darted back into her room. She pulled a ponytail holder off her wrist and put her hair back in a messy bun as she delved through a few drawers looking for pajamas. Finally, she came across a pair of flannel pants with different colored polka dots on them and a low cut baby blue tank top. "Okay, I can handle this, even though Zabini looks amazingly gorgeous. I can handle this," Hermione reassured herself as she went back to the common room.

"Okay, hurry up, Granger," instructed Blaise. He didn't bother to look up at her until she sat down across from him on the red and gold colored couch.

"So, where do we start?" Hermione questioned. She leaned forward, put her elbows on her knees, and put her head in her hands so she could have a better look at what Blaise was writing.

"Not sure," he proclaimed as he wrote the word "Rules" and underlined it. He sat up straight, as did Hermione. They looked at each other for a few minutes before saying anything else.

"Do you really think we need rules? I mean, if we just stay out of each others' stuff everything should be okay," Hermione suggested. She looked Blaise up and down while waiting on an answer.

"I guess that's okay. Why are you checking me out?" Blaise questioned with a slight smirk.

"Believe me; I wasn't checking you out," Hermione said, voice shaky. She could feel her cheeks turning red. _It's a good thing its dark in here. _

Hermione stood up and pulled her shirt down. Before Blaise got up, he crumpled up the piece of parchment they had planned to write the rules on. When he ran his fingers through his thick black curly hair, Hermione almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed," she stated as she headed for the dorm leading into her bedroom.

"Me too. Buona notte," Blaise yawned.

"G'night, Zabini," she managed to say before he closed his bedroom door.

Hermione dove onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She had found this to be a great way to relieve stress of any sort. Obviously, the picture of Godric found her actions to be rather odd.

"Umm… Excuse me, but is there something wrong?" Godric questioned.

Hermione had forgotten about the picture above the desk. It suddenly talking to her did not help her situation. She jumped, shrieked, and rolled over onto her back. Her heart was racing and breathing uneven.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me! No… Well, yes, but you wouldn't understand," Hermione said, coming back to her senses.

"And just why wouldn't I understand." The portrait seemed insulted.

"You just don't seem like someone who would give teenage girls love advice," she explained with a fairly confused expression.

"I can always try. What's the problem?" he gave her a warm, understanding smile.

"Well, I seem to have developed a crush on a certain Blaise Zabini. It just happened recently. And when I say recently, I mean recently… Like in the past fifteen minutes. If this goes on for longer than a week, I don't think I'll be able to handle it," she poured out her current feelings to the picture.

"Now then," he paused, apparently thinking, "why don't you just try to act normal and slowly let him know that you like him."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. That was helpful. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

As Hermione lie there trying to fall asleep she thought about Godric's advice. _That does seem like a smart thing to do, and I _am _a smart girl. It sounds like a plan. Starting tomorrow, I will talk to Blaise like he is a normal person that is not making my emotions go haywire. Okay, maybe that's not a good way to look at it. I _am _going to talk to Blaise, a normal person. There we go, that sounds a lot better. _With that last thought, Hermione fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... J.K. Rowling does. I just borrowed him and some other characters for this fanfiction.**

**Authors Note: Ah! Thanks people for reviewing! Oh my, I haven't written anything in FOREVER! So many things have happened that hindered my writing... getting a boyfriend, starting high school, dancing almost every night, etc. Oh well... Sorry! So, here is a second chapter and I expect to be writing more now that I'm single and used to school! Much love!**

**The next morning, Hermione thought that she would wake up before Blaise and have the chance to take a nice long bath. She thought wrong. Without knocking on the bathroom door, she quickly pushed it open. Blaise was standing in fron of the sink looking in the fooged up mirror in a spot he had wiped off, trying to fix his hair. The first thing that Hermione noticed about him, though, was the fact that he had on nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.**

_**Normal person. Zabini is a normal person. A very gorgeous-looking normal person. AH! This is going to be harder than I thought!**_

**Blaise turned to look at who had burst into the bathroom. It wasn't until then that Hermione saw how muscular his chest and stomach were. His muscles had to be the result of playing Quidditch. Chaser, maybe? Well, whatever position he played, Hermione thought he looked good. Blaise stared at her, waiting for her to say something... anything.**

**"Do you need something!" he asked with a flustered expression. Then, after realizing he was only in a towel, he started to blush.**

**"I was just going to take a bath, but you're in here. So...," Hermione stammered, trying to keep her focus off the towel that was wrapped around his waist. "I'm going to go back out there." She made waving hand motions towards their common room.**

**Blaise nodded. He looked utterly befuddled. With his mouth slightly agape, he nodded absentmindedly. Hermione backed out of the room, not taking her eyes off of him. She sat in the chair at her desk on the right side of the bathroom door. Although very tempted to bang her head on her desk, she didn't. All she did was sit and erupt into mad fits of laughter. She had no idea why she was laughing.**

_**I just saw Blaise standing in the bathroom in a towel and I am sitting here laughing hysterically. Stop laughing! Hermione, stop laughin!**_

**Her thoughts just made her laugh even more. When Blaise came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, he furrowed his brow at giggling Hermione. She looked up at him and started to cackle even louder. The image of him standing there in a towel with a look of utter confusion on his face was ecthed into her mind. Not that it was a bad image, just a funny one.**

**"What's so funny?" he questioned, thinking that after what just happened she shouldn't be laughing in such a loud and hysterical manner.**

**"I don't know," she said. She had suddenly stopped giggling and looked at Blaise. "I-I'm just going to go take that bath now."**

**Blaise watched her get up and walk into the bathroom. He shrugged his shoulders and went to put his books in his bag. He shouldered the bag, took it out to the common room, and threw it on the couch. After getting in a comfortable position on the couch, Blaise pulled a book and a pair of black horn-rimmed reading glasses out of his bag. It was only 7:15, so he had plenty of time to read at least a chater or two.**

**About twenty minutes had passed when Blaise heard Hermione let out an annoyed yell then holler his name.**

**"What?" he shouted. He sounded slightly disgruntled from being interrupted from his book.**

**Hermione was leaned against the bathroom door, sighing angrily. "I forgot to get my clothes out of my room!"**

**Blaise smirked. _This could be fun. _ "And..." He walked closer to the door.**

**"And I need to get them," she was sounding more aggravated with each word.**

**"So..."**

**"So, I'm going to open the door and you're going to look elsewhere while I run across the room to go in my room and get my clothes. Okay?" She waited on him to reply.**

**"I guess I could do that," he sniggered.**

**Hermione pushed the door open and poked her head out. She made sure the Blaise was looking somewhere else and that her towel was secure; then she sprinted across the common room and into her room. After Blaise heard her door slam closed, he started laughing quietly to himself. He amde his way back over to the couch, plopped down, and started reading again.**

**In her room, Hermione was searching rapidly for a school uniform that wasn't very wrinkly. After finding one in her bottom left drawer, she swiftly put it on. Then, she pulled out her wand, mumbled a spell, and swished the wand. Suddenly, her hair was dry. She walked over to the vanity on the opposite side of the room and sat down. Her make-up had been set out by the house-elves that had brought her things up the night before. She put on a light pink blush, rubbed a bit of soft coppery eye-shadow on her eyelides, and swiped a bit of mascara on. Before packing her school bag, she looked in the mirror and smiled. She packed her school bag, slung it over her shoulder, and went out in the common room.**

**Blaise looked up at Hermione and started to snigger when she sat down on the couch across from him. She glared at him before telling him to shut-up.**

**"Hey," Hermione said, as she just realized that he had on glasses. "You have on glasses!"**

**"I know. They're reading glasses," he said slowly, as if Hermione was incompetent.**

**"Sorry, I didn't know you had them. You never wear them during class," she commented. "I'm going."**

**"Okay, I'll see you in class," Blaise said, going back to his book.**

**With that being said, Hermione got up off the couch, grabbed her bag, and made her way for the Great Hall. She walked down the winding corridor, humming quietly to herself, stopping to look out the window every so often.**

**It took about ten minutes for her to reach the Great Hall. There were a few Ravenclaws sitting at the end of the table. hermione took a seat near the middle of the Gryffindor table and looked around the room. It was eerily quiet. She normally didn't get to the Great Hall this early because she always had to wait on Harry and Ron, but not this year.**

**Five minutes, Blaise walked into the room, accompanied by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. The four sat at the end of the Slytherin table. They were hunched over a piece of parchment that Draco was jabbing at with a quill. Blaise tilted his head back and let out a noisy laugh.**

**Hermione glowered across the hall at the group of four boys. Just as she had bowed over her own leaf of parchment, the grand oak doors to the hall flew open. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were coming towards her at a reasonably quick rate. She grinned broadly at the three. Before she knew it, Ron and Harry were sitting on either side of her and Ginny across from her.**

**"What are you guys doing down here so early?" Hermione questioned, even though she was rather happy to see them.**

**"Wanted to make sure you had survived your first night in a dorm with a Slytherin. He didn't try to jinx you or anything, did he?" Ron asked with a very serious tone.**

**Hermione shook her head. "He seems rather agreeable, belive it or not." That's the only thing she could think of to describe her very nice night and even more lovely morning with Blaise Zabini. **


End file.
